Loving family
by dareya's fan
Summary: it is on a cute dareya family read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey friends its my first story so forgive me for my mistakes it is on dareya and their cute family so read it and enjoy**

 **Family Introduction**

dareya's daughter= Ananya (anu) 12 years

abhirika's sons=Aarav 12 years but 2 months elder than ananya and second one is Aditya (adi) 4 years

rajvi's son=Ashish (ayu) 11 years

 **STORY**

It is a beautiful morning

 **At duo's house**

its saturday every one is sitting on dining table for breakfast

Shreya:anu tum ne abi tak apna dodh (milk) finish q nahi kiya

Anu:mumma mujhe dodh acha nhi lagta wo bohat ganda hota hai

Shreya:anu beta ab tum bari ho gayi ho ab to bachon jesi baten mat kiya karo

Anu:kya mumma kabhi ap kehti ho me abi choti hon kabhi kehti ho bari ho gayi hon ap pehle decide karlo k me bari hon ya choti

everyone laugh ecept shreya

Daya:anu beta chalo jaldi se dodh piyo phir school bhi jana hai na

Anu:(hit her head by her palm) papa ap phir bhol gaye saturday ko hamara school off hota hai

Abhijeet:arey anu ise kehne ka koi faida nhi ye phir bhol jaye ga

suddenly door bell rings

Aarav:zaroor purvi bua rajat phupha or ayu honge

Adi: me kholta hon

Anu:tu kese khole ga teri hight itni bari nhi hai pagal me kholti hon

Anu open the door

Anu: (with big smile) hi bua

Purvi:hi princess

they both hugged each other

Rajat: ye dono to ese hi bol rahe hai jese salon bad milen ho hum to every saturday ate hai na

Anu:kya phupha ji ap bhi me apni bua se pore one week bad mili hon to hi bhi na bolon kya

Ayu:ab kya rat tak hum darwaze par hi khare rahe ya andar bhi ayenge

Anu:are han aye aye andar aye

all three enter and tarika run towards purvi and hugged her

Tarika:hi kesi hai tu

Purvi: mien thek hon

all kids went to ananya's room for play some games

Shreya: me abi sub k liye coffee le kar ati hon

shreya went

Daya:arey rajat bachon k exams ka result hai na monday ko tumhe kya lagta hai ayu ka result kya hoga

Rajat:pata nahi bhagwan se yahi chahta hon k ayu ka result acha aye

Abhijeet: mujhe to apne dono beton par pora bhrosa hai un ka result to acha hi hoga

Tarika: han is bar dono ne bohat mehnat ki hai

shreya come with coffee for everyone

Shreya: (sit on sofa) or meri beti to har bar class me first ati hai is bar bhi zaror first aye gi

Daya:shreya tum bhool rahi ho k anu ki class me Aarav bhi hai wo bhi to first a sakta hai na

 **A/n kesa tha should i continue or not tell me with your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hope i am not late and thanks who have reveiwed 1 chap**

Shreya:first aarav aye ya anu hain to dono hmare hi bache na

Purvi:han bus sab ka result acha aye

 **Anu's room**

all four are sitting on bed in tense adi is first who brake this silent

Adi:ap log tension mat ligye ap logon ka result acha hi hoga

Anu:adi hum kese tension na len hmare mumma papa ko hum se bohat umeeden hain agar result acha nhi aya to

Aarav:ab to jo hoga monday ko hi hoga

Ayu:arey yar hum abi se q tension le rahe hai chalo kuch game khalte hain

Anu: konsi game

Adi:hide and seek

Aarav:han chalo

and they start playing

 **At 2 pm in hall**

Shreya:mien khana lagati hon

Purvi:chal me teri help karti hon

Tarika:me bhi ati hon

daya: me bachon ko le kar ata hon

daya go towards anu's room and smile to see all four playing pillow fight

daya:(stop them)arey bachon bas karo chalo khana khalo

Anu:papa aj ap beaure nhi gaye

daya:ap k dada g(acp sir) ne hume 1 week ka off diya hai q k koi case nhi hai to hum wahan ja kar kya karenge

adi:wow aj hum bohat maza karenge

Aarav:maza to kerenge magar khana khane k bad abhi mujhe bohat bhook lagi hai

Anu:wah tu ne to mere muh ki baat chin li is ko bolte hai sacha bhai

anu and aarav give hifi to eachother

Ayu:ab khana khane chalen

daya:han chalo

all come to dining table and after some time they finish their dinner

all are sitting in hall

Anu:bade papa me apse 1 baat pochon

abhijeet:han pocho na

Anu:bade papa agar me is bar first ai or aarav second aya to ap mujhse naraz to nhi honge na

abhijeet:(confused) me q naraz honga

anu:is liye k ap ye na samjho k me aarav se compition kar k khud age nikalna chahti hon

abhijeet:anu beta me esa q sochonga tum bhi to meri hi beti ho na or agar tum first aogi to mujhe to khushi hogi

Aarav:han anu papa thek keh rahe hain tu to meri behan(sister)hai na to na papa tughse naraz honge na koi or

anu smile

shreya:ayu tumhe kiya lagta hai tumhara result kya aye ga

ayu:pata nhi lekin koshish to ki hai ache marks lane ki

adi:han mene bhi bohat sari mehnat ki hai

daya:are bachon tension mat lo result acha hi hoga

 **at night at 9 pm in hall**

after finishing their dinner all children are playing and runing all over the house all other are sitting in hall

rajat:ab hume chalna chahiye

purvi:han chalye kafi raat ho chuki hai

ayu come

purvi:ayu beta chalo hum ghar ja rahe hai

adi:purvi bua ap please ayu ko aj yahan par hi rehne do na

Anu:han bua hume bohat maza a raha hai please

purvi:(smile)acha thek hai (to ayu)masti mat karna ok

tarika:(to purvi and rajat) to tum log bhi yahan ruk jao na

Shreya:han ye to nohat acha idea hai

rajat:ok

all children again satart playing and shreya come in hall with coffee for every one and milkshake for kids all kids come and take thier milkshake after finish milkshake

Anu:chalo phir se khelte hai

shreya:arey bas karo bachon or kitna khelo ge ab apne kamre me jao or so jao

anu:lekin mumma hume nind nhi ai hai

daya:bachon agar tum log nhi so ge tumhari tabyat kharab ho jaye gi

Abhijeet:han chalo so jao

all go for sleep anu go to her room aarav and ayu to aarav's room adi to his room and purvi and rajat to guest room

 **A/n kesa tha i know thora boring and thora short but next time tried my best so please review zaroor karna ok**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n hi friends first i would like to thanks who reviewed chap no 2 here we go with next chap of loving family**

 **In morning**

every one is having there breakfast shreya notice that anu is in deep thoughts

shreya:anu kya soch rahi ho

anu:mumma me ye soch rahi thi k aj sunday hai or ap log ka bhi one week ka off hai to q na hum kahin ghumne jaye

Aarav:wow anu its a great idea

Adi:han bohat maza aye ga (to daya) chachu ap ka kya khayal hai

daya:(smile)ab meri beti kahe to me na kese kahon

anu smile

abhijeet:magar jaenge kahan

purvi:beach par

rajat:han ye thik rahe ga

Ayu:mumma bohat acha idea hai

tarika:to final hum beach par ja rahe hai

all kids:(together)yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **afternoon at 1 pm**

everyone is in hall

daya:chalo chalte hain

they come out of house shreya locked the house and give keys to abhijeet he put the keys in his pocket there are two cars so daya,shreya,anu,adi and aarav in one and abhijeet,tarika,ayu,purvi and rajat in second after 50 minutes of driving they reach to beach all come out from their cars and music starts

aarav and ayu: **aj blue hai pani pani pani pani pani pani**

adi: **or din bhi sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny**

abhijeet and rajat: **ajao on the beach yar photo meri kheech**

daya: **phuti kismat hogai teri agar tune ye baat na mani**

anu: **aj blue hai pani pani pani pani pani pani**

shreya: **or din bhi sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny**

purvi: **ajao on the beach yar photo meri kheech**

tarika: **phuti kismat hogi teri agar tune ye baat na mani**

all together: **ohoo ohoo ohoo ohoo ohoo ohoo...**

all are enjoing

anu:(looking at the sun) **sun set ka time ho thandi thandi ret ho**

tarika: **lets go to party yara mujhse na ab wait ho**

purvi: **music chala do shuru karo party ho gayi der**

shreya: **bottle pila do mujhko bus yara i dont care**

all boys together: **aj blue hai pani pani pani pani pani pani or idn bhi sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny ajaoo on the beach yar photo meri kheech phuti kisma hogi teri agar tune ye baat na mani**

all are happy and enjoing after some music

shreya: **ehee ehee tera pyaar aha thats all i need o mere yar**

daya:(smile) **1 to ho me hun or seaside pe pani ka shore aja meri bahon mein girl what you waiting for tujhko me leke chalon phir pyari si yacht pe ho jayenge hum talli malibu ke shot pe**

all girls together: **aj blue hai pani pani pani pani pani pani or idn bhi sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny sunny ajaoo on the beach yar photo meri kheech phuti kisma hogi teri agar tune ye baat na mani**

 **night at 8 pm**

all return to home on the way they droped purvi rajat and ayu to thier home all get tired adi is sleeping in daya's arm abhijeet open the door they all enter

shreya:(to aarav and anu)chalo tum dono apne apne kamre me jao or change karke so jao kal school jana hai

anu and aarav go thier rooms daya make adi sleep on adi's room and abhirika and dareya go to their rooms and sleep

 **in morning at 7 am**

anu aarav and adi are ready to go for school all are in aarav's room

anu:aj k din to school jane ka man hi nhi kar raha hai

adi:anu didi ap tension mat lo result acha hi hoga

aarav:(to adi)kash teri baat sachi ho

shreya:(from kitchen)chalo bachon breakfast ready hai

all go in hall and sit in dining table after finish their breakfast

daya:chalo bachon me tum logon ko school chor deta hon or ayu ko bhi raste me pick karlenge

all children sit in car daya start driving they pick ayu and go to school

 **at school**

daya:bachon tension mat lena ok bye

anu hugged daya

anu:bye papa

and they go to thier clases

 **in anu and aarav's class**

principal sir come in class all students stand up and greet him good morning and principal start annonuncing results

principal:3rd position goes to aradhya mehra (aradhya come and take her result) 2nd position goes to rahul chodhry (rahul take his result) and first position goes to (anu and aarav cross their fingers)ananya dayanand and aarav abhijeet shrivastav

anu and aarav got suprized that both are at first position they come towards principal and take thier result and trophy

 **at ayu's class**

principal sir come in class all students stand up and greet him good morning and principal start announcing results

principal:3rd position goes to vansh shetty (vansh take result)2nd posotion goes to ashish rajat kumar (ayu get happy and take his result and trophy)

 **at adi's class**

principal sir come in class all students stand up and greet him good morning and principal start annonuncing results

principal:3rd position goes to mishry joshi(mishry take result)2nd position goes to aditya abhijeet shrivastav (adi is happy and take his result and trophy)

 **after school off timing**

all kids are stand outside of school

adi:anu didi hume kon lene aye ga

anu:papa ne kaha tha k driver aye ga

aarav:or ayu tujhe lene kon aye ga

ayu:mere mumma papa tum logon k ghar par hain me be tum logon k sath chalonga

anu:me aj bohat kush hon

aarav:me bhi bohat kuch hon

after some time driver comes all kids sit in car and go to home

 **at duo house**

shreya is sitting on sofa suddenly anu come and hug her neck from back it takes few seconds for shreya to know who is she shreya hold anu's hand and make anu sit on sofa so she can face her

shreya:anu tum a gai result kya aya tumhara?

anu:(exitedly)mumma me or aarav dono first position aye hai

hearing anu voice daya abhirika and rajvi come from their rooms

 **A/n so result a gaya i know ye chap or bhi zyada boring tha but please kesa bhi ho review zaroor karna and wait for next chap**


	4. warning

**sorry guys only two reviews on chap no 3 is not enough to post new chap agar ap logon ko story achi nhi lagi to mujhe bol do mein stop kar deti hon or agar achi lagi to bhi btao or new chap ache reviews k bad hi milega so wait and watch**


End file.
